Forbidden Dance
by akisemidori
Summary: A long time ago when samurais and kingdoms still existed princess Amu was despised by her mother for getting the king's attention, thus her mother tried to throw her away to the mountain wolves. Instead, she was rescued by the town's local hot noble Ikuto. The price of course is to work for him, as an entertainer, a kabuki dancer. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

A very long time ago, there lived a princess that the king loved very dearly. He loved her so much that he soon forgotten his love for his wife, Queen Midori. The queen, jealous and enraged, planned a conspiracy to kidnap that princess, also known as Hinamori Ami. She made a bargain with the rivaling kingdom to give half of her wealth if they would ever so rid her of Amu. And so they did. The king, unknown to this, wept when the guards report of her disappearance. Weeks, months pass by and Amu was not to be found. Alas, the king sulked in his corner, only to be relieved by his wife's cooing and soon, he had another daughter, Ami. While his new daughter had smiles of sunshine warmth her golden orbs still reminded him of his assumed to be dead daughter.

Thus, to relieve himself he grew fond of one entertainment. It was kabuki dancing, an elegant dancing technique where maidens and women alike wore kimonos and such extravagant clothing to perform. They sway their bodily movements, held out fans, and overlap their kimonos layering to create a live moving image.

Females were then trained in this and only the perfect could perform in the capital, and the best among elite, at the king's palace.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

This place... Where am I..?

"So you finally woke up."

"Wha-"

Before the stranger could react I got into a fighting stance position, prepared to take him on. He looked at me wierdly before he covered his mouth to hold back laughs but failed terribly. He stiffled, "What the heck are you trying at?"

"Seeing that I am at an unknown location and you might try to kill me. I'm naturally defending myself."

"Not my fault if you were left by the mountains where wolves live close by and might decide to eat you."

That took me off guard. What the heck. Why would I be-

Shit. Who did this to me.

I narrowed my eyes at the person in front of me, he doesn't give the vibe of a bad guy but meh who knows if I can really trust him or not.

"Well for your information I'm Hinamori Amu, just a 13 year old princess of the Hinamori kingdom, now lemme go."

The guy facepalmed, and said, "Yeah, you're a princess, one that has been dead for like the past year. In any case I don't think you're lying but go take a bathe right now you look, um..."

I look down and gape at my unbecoming appearance. I'm literally covered in mud and leaves and my kimono sleeve ripped. More importantly, my ragged clothes gave away some of my body parts...

"PERVERT!"

With my outburst I took the opportunity to stomp away to wherever the hell the bathe was and after a good hour getting lost I finally found my way and there goes a passing of time by simply drowning myself in warm water...

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

Damn what the hell is wrong with that girl. I wonder if she's actually the princess though. But then, no one but the royal family knows how she looks like. Man life just gets crazy, time to call my drinking buddy-

"Called me?"

"Hey Naghiko."


	2. Chapter 2: Naghiko never got his beer

Akisemidori: We have quite the nice drinking buds right? well, Rima's gonna get screentime this chap

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

"You came in the right time Naghiko I found an odd girl stranded in the mountains this evening and well she has quite attitude so to speak..."

"WELL YOU PERVERTED FAGGOT WHO TOLD YOU TO BE A H-H-HENTAI!?"

The weird girl got flustered mid sentence when she saw another male in the room. Typical. This is why I can't stand females. I swear, forget about how we males are more holy and powerful; 'pure maidens' scream 'pervert' over just 1 guy...

"THATS IT YOU'RE ALL FREAKING PERVERTS TRYING TO RAPE ME HERE WELL GUESS WHAT UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU I"M NOT A PROSTITUTE SO GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Piece of shit. "Well unfortunately for _you _this is my house and -

Naghiko cut in, "Lets just do some explaining here and no, I'm not some rapist so don't get the wrong idea. Two, for all we know you may be some foreign assassin. So now that we're even lets just talk it over.

* * *

><p>AN: here's some explaining while the threesome (rape face lol no) chat:

-Amu is 13 yrs old, the princess of hinamori kingdom until she dissapeared (Ami was given birth and replaced Amu's position)

-Her mermaid scales-like crest located in her left arm is proof of her identity as the princess

-there are 3 crests to identify royalty from the kingdoms (Hinamori, Hotori, and Sanjou) and they are mermaid scales, Tiger marks, and dragon claws.

-Where ikuto, nagi, and amu are right now is a town called 'Lost Tavern', a land owned by the Hinamori kingdom

-Ikuto is part of the aristocrats and basically the most rich politician/noble in 'Lost Tavern', 17 years old meanwhile Naghiko is 18, also a rich noble as tax collector for a well faring country.

-Utau is going to be Ikuto's distant cousin but they share a mutual family relationship

-Yaya and Kairi's coming up next chapter ;)

* * *

><p>"Ehhh?! But why should I work for you?!"<p>

Pink freak, excuse me, Amu, is officially pissing me off. "You may be hot stuff but no one knows and since living isn't free you owe me for living in my place."

Amu POV

Grr, as much as he has a point I don't want to deal with this crap... "Fine. And how exactly should I prove my existence useful."

Ikuto _domo_ (A/N: this is honorific for a lord) responded, "Become a famous kabuki performer. You can get admitted to the capital and if you're worth it you'll perform for your father. He should be able to recognize his own daughter. So just train for now and-"

A tiny voice curtly said, "Pardon but Naghiko sama must depart as of now. Today has been a long day and Naghiko sama has to perform in the capital tomorrow."

I blinked. He's obviously a guy right.

The figure, which I just noticed is super short, muttered low enough for me to hear purposely I think, "He's just a random homosexual."

I decided I like this girl. "Name?"

"Rima, Mashiro Rima"

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for rushing their meeting but omigod look at the time I DIDN"T START MY HOMEWORK YETTTTTT

TT_TT

You all better like this fanfic I work so hard on it when I'm struggling to not fail 2 classes in school... anyway, R&R!


	3. Ch2a- Yaya's Sweet Tooth

A/N: Since I'm too busy to type an actual chapter i'll give you a slide story of Yaya and Kairi's fateful encounter... In the mean time you better wish me luck on my math/global test plus science quiz tomorrow

* * *

><p>Yaya (Past tense)<p>

I was strolling Lost Tavern's lakeside, pouting.

"Mou my thirteenth birthday is coming too soon! I like parties but YAYA DON'T WANNA GROW UP"

"Eh, but why?"

Suddenly a stranger showed up, fully clothed like a samurai with an actual katana. "KYA SOMEONE SUSPICIOUS IS GOING TO ATTACK ME!"

The greenhead, which I later figured his name was Kairi, sweatdropped at my dramatic antic and simply said, "I will never attack my fellow civilians. And do not hold me to blame for eave dropping, your ear piercing wail is by far obvious. In any case, I am a bit curious as to why a young girl like you do not dream of maturing. Surely you would enjoy becoming part of this civilization and playing a role in it."

I murmured, "But growing up is scary."

Kairi drew closer and I could see his glimmering amber eyes shining curiously, causing me unable to pause.

I sighed and sat down by the bay and motioned for him to do so as well, momentarily forgetting about his ridiculous attire despite the threatening summer heat, and continued, "Accepting responsibilities, trying your hardest not to make mistakes, falling in love... the consequences that follows along could be fatal. Even so, living for other sake is important too. I guess that's why we all have to try our hardest. I myself don't want to be a burden to this society. In the end, I'm bound to lose my sanity."

He smiled and said, "Its okay to be wrong. Even the best among elites make mistake. After all, this strengthens our bonds to humanity- our family and friends. We must trust each others' capabilities to end."

I beamed happily, "Yaya feels so much better! Arigatou Kairi kun!"

"No problem. And as your early birthday presents... here."

He placed a small object in the palm of my hands.

Candy.

I never tasted one before but coming from him, someone I met just an hour ago, I grew to love them.

And that's my little story of the past about my crush. And why i love candy.

* * *

><p>AN: I can see everyone getting cavities here. oh well, next chap gonna come tomorrow in Kairi's POV. Please review and share your thoughts.

PS: Yaya's on her way growing up so whenever she gets serious she won't call herself Yaya


	4. Chapter 2b- See You Again Magi

Chap 2.9- The Day We Depart (2 years later)

Kairi POV

"So my mission is to find hinamori hime sama and bring her back to the palace. I understand. I shall leave right away." After the long talk about my new mission I discovered some shocking news, that the princess had disappeared, supposedly to where the commoners are in. Heaven knows the reason but as a pious samurai I must follow father's orders. The only thing that made me consider refusing it, if for even a moment, was Yaya. Would she hate me for leaving this town (A/N: the name is Hisui Hoshizora, meaning bridge of jade)?

* * *

><p>At the lake (the same one Yaya went but facing Hisui hoshizora)<p>

"EHHHH BUT YAYA DON'T WANT KAIRI KUN TO LEAVE!"

I bit back my bitter smile, was a high pitch screaming something I should really miss about this town?

"Daijobu I will come back to report hinamori's whereabouts and to see you as well."

Yaya wouldn't stop her pouting so I half joked, "Should I give you a year worth of candy?" Yaya's face lit up at the mentioning of candy but just as quick she went back to frowning.

"Yaya still thinks Kairi kun should stay here!"

I heaved a sigh and took out my katana. Yaya flinched but stood still in her position and gave me a questioning look. I took out the bandage wrapping that connected the hilt and blade together and gave it to her. Yaya hesitantly accepted it and pressed, "why..?"

I stood up and said face to face, "That katana is my family's bloodline gift that I received upon birth. When the time comes where I will face my greatest opponent I shall return and use it on the katana to fight back. In the mean time, I want you to protect it."

Just as I turned around to leave Yaya shouted, "MATTE!"

"Sheesh, placing a huge responsibility on me. To get back at you, I want you to keep this!"

She held out a small peach blossoms-ornamented linen pouch that looked like it was carrying something special inside. She murmured, "Its not as significant as a bloodline inheritance but... It was the last gift mama gave me, on my 5th birthday, before she died giving birth to Tsubasa (A/N: remember her lil baby brother in the manga?) so its special to me... and-thats-why-I-want-someone-just-as-specia-lto-keep-it."

Although she rushed out the last part I could hear it and my face went red. She thought of me as a special person?

She looked up and I could see her blushing furiously as well but managed, "And keep it. See? Yaya grown up! Yaya doesn't need a childish toy to carry around!"

Toy? I opened the drawstrings pouch and inside was a well crafted usagi (bunny) doll.

"Treat pepe chan well ne?"

"I will."


	5. Chapter 3: Eh?

Over the course of 6 weeks our currently 15 year old protagonist Amu here have improved tremendously from lousy amateur work to finer dance moves. Even so, Ikuto domo stress out how much she has yet to improve. He would say, "Tsk Amu you may be the talk of this town but your dancing is still a disgrace compared to those worthy of performing in the capital." While protesting about how much damn she's giving compared to her lord's lazy presence (he's just going out to drink) she makes even strenuous effort to improve, even if by little bits. Eventually her immature body grew d cup breasts and into a perfectly petite and slim figure.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

This is yet another day at the lord's house, a Sunday morning to be exact. Ikuto had just returned from his drinking contest (A/N: god i make him sound like fairy tail cana) and was looking miserable. Suits him just fine; what did I do to deserve living with this somber bastard? Oh right, to entertain you sadistic fanfic-obssessed fans.

"Amuuuu don't glare at spaceeeee." Crap, is he getting a hangover?

Groaning, I responded, "Haiiiiii." He patted on the linen seat, next to the kotatsu, motioning me to sit next to him. Stupid me, I did just that and his weight made him topple over me and to make things worse, he's above me. How the heck do I get out now?

"Don't movee you'ree so warm..." He snuggled closer to me and hugged wayy above my waist. But for some reason I don't mind. In fact, my instincts are telling me to pet him. What the heck is wrong with me?

I shoved him away, or try to at least. The results was a one sided failure.

Instead, I said, "My body's off limits but... I'll give you lap pillow 'kay? You better be grateful!"

Ikuto quickly got back to being sane and smirked, "Are you perhaps offering that to me? Aww, no need to be a tsundere."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TSUNDERE YOU BAKA NEKO HENTAI!?" Ikuto leaped away from me and I began chasing him around. It was impossible at first but it soon got fun, especially when he nearly bumped into a vase XD By the time he stopped at a sakura tree for whatever reason I was panting, out-of-breath, but above all, laughing hysterically. I somehow said, "You are SO getting it."

He turned his face to me, completely serious. "You are free to go."

Eh?

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for not updating for 5 days! my report card got out n yep, I'm failing one of my classes. I think I'm gonna go to summer school D:


	6. IStillDon'tKnowTheNameOfTheFlowerILeftTh

I blink in suprise.

"But I'm not done with my training."

God I want to smack myself. Why can't I be more honest with myself? What I meant to say was,

_But I don't want to leave_ you.

How hard can that be?

Ikuto continued, "I'll leave you with 180k yen (180k- 180,000 yen, approx $1,800) in the village's bank. It should last for 2 through 3 weeks. During that time look for part time jobs and continue practicing."

No, this can't be happening. I quivered, "You're not kicking me out are you..?"

He grimaced, "You're going to gain experience on the outside world. You can't find your father if you stay here forever. You're not forgetting your purpose of becoming a dancer are you?"

I slumped, which wasn't good for my figure. Of course not. I want to see my family again. Duh.

Yet, I don't want to leave this safe sanctuary.

"I'll leave. Thank you for your kindness. I am grateful for being able to stay here till now."

I turned around, to where the gate was. I entered here some time ago, and now I'm going to pass through it again, only to leave. That thought was depressing. "Arigatou, sayonara." (A/N: to anyone that watched sao I really loved Sachi)

Ikuto, back to being a stranger, called out, "Feel free to come back again."

I responded coldly, "When I feel like it."

* * *

><p>After a 30 minute walk I found my way to the bank, where an old couple work in. The man glanced up while she was organizing her dusty shelf and greeted jokingly, "Ara ara, its been quite some time since someone visits. Especially since only Ikuto uses this bank." I can't tell if it was because the new one was farther away from his mansion or if he was actually nice to old people.<p>

"I'm guessing you know about me?"

His wife, who overheard our conversation, came out while holding a bag (of money) and gave it to me. "Yes yes. He described you as an odd fellow. Its nice to know our Ikuto has a friend to socialize with. Treat him well please."

I smiled bitterly, "Is that something to say right after I left though?" She laughed, "Pshh you're going to see him again anyway so just treat him well then."

Old people and their wisdom. I decided not to question it.

"Well," I took the sack of yens, "Its time for me to leave. I gotta walk to the urban side of the town and look for a job. It was nice meeting you."

The wife handed me a bento. "Mochi, cake, and dango (A/N: anyone likes clannad?)," she told me. I muttered a quick and audible 'thank you' as I prepared to leave. I could see in the corner of my eyes the husband waving.

"Have a safe trip!"

"Kay!"

* * *

><p>AN: anyone saw the anohana reference in the title of this chap?


End file.
